


The Sun Always Returns To The Sky

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Drabble, Endgame Fix-It, Endgame denied us a Thorki reunion and that is not ok, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Incest, M/M, Porn, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: “The sun will shine on us again.”A post-Infinity WarThor and Loki reunion blow job.





	The Sun Always Returns To The Sky

“I feared I had lost you for good this time,” Thor murmured as he kissed his way down Loki’s chest and ran his lips over the silky skin of Loki’s stomach.

“Never,” Loki replied, stroking Thor’s hair, “I’m a survivor.”

When Thor’s line of kisses reached Loki’s cock, he lowered his mouth without delay. He made Loki orgasm as quickly as possible, eager for the taste of Loki’s seed and the sounds of his pleasure. When it happened - Loki shooting his wet down Thor’s throat and moaning Thor’s name with lyrical rapture - Thor felt like he was finally home again.


End file.
